<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 5: No One Has To Know (unless you try me) by chiralchaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942263">Day 5: No One Has To Know (unless you try me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiralchaos/pseuds/chiralchaos'>chiralchaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turkstober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Humor, Turkstober, elena is a good bro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiralchaos/pseuds/chiralchaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Elena lends a hand in Reno's time of need.</p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turkstober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Turkstober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 5: No One Has To Know (unless you try me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re sure this is between us, right?” Reno asks. He slumps in his seat and Elena scolds him quickly, batting him on the back of the head.</p><p>“Stay still,” she chides, frowning. She tips his head back slightly, angled to the light, in order to see better. He squirms again as she rubs a thumb across his forehead, red staining her gloves. The smell turns her stomach. “How are you in such a mess?”</p><p>“I‘m normally fine doing it myself, but I don‘t want to miss any,” Reno says. “You can’t let Rude know,” he says quietly, looking up at her warningly with his arms tightly crossed across his chest, “We’ve been partners for years, but everyone needs their secrets, right?”</p><p>“Don’t worry Reno, I can keep a secret,” she says, not even trying to hide the amusement in her eyes as she cleans excess dye from her fellow Turk’s hairline, “You’re as naturally red as Rufus is blonde,” she says with a wink, “No one has to know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for Turkstober 2020 Day 5, No One Has To Know, and dedicated to both og Rufus the Ginger Prince and Reno's roots in Remake. Hey, a Turk's gotta keep up appearances!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>